


Why you shouldn't open portals into other dimensions.

by Berto19



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Magic the Gathering
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dimension Travel, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Accidents, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Ailis, a zombie planeswalker from Innistrad, opens a portal in the library of Ravnica into the Discworld. The portal vanishes almost as soon as it appears which would have been perfect as she would have been in the clear had the portal not dumped Rincewind from Discworld into her lap.
Relationships: Rincewind (Discworld)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished 'The light fantastic' and while I'm waiting to pick up 'The color of magic' I found myself wanting to write a crossover of Magic the gathering and Discworld.

"You would think I would have left those tomes alone after the first time Jace caught me with one in my room. But of course not." I muttered as I stared at the portal glowing in front of me. Near the far back wall and closest to the tomes that Jace had warned me not to even touch let alone read I stared at the portal with narrowed eyes.

"Though it is a nice color I'd better figure out how I did it and close it. Before Jace finds out." I added, my eyes moving back to the tome resting in my hands. "I don't want to have him lecturing me again. He can be kind of scary when he's angry with me."

Scanning the page I found a sentence that looked interesting and with a small smile I began to recite the words written there not really knowing what I was doing. Which proved a problem for me as the portal started to flash and I swallowed, my words cut off as someone let out a loud yell.

Noticing that the sound wasn't coming from the room around me but somewhere inside the portal which seemed to have grown larger since I had accidentally summoned it. "Is there someone..." I began when the portal suddenly convulsed and with another much louder yell, more like a shriek of surprise really, someone shot out of it. At that same moment I made the mistake of leaning forward where I got a glimpse of someone in robes and a pointed hat who then slammed into me and we fell to the floor. I grimaced at the weight now lying across my lap, keeping me pinned to the floor of the library.

Up close I found a red-haired man with a somewhat shabby beard and with two blue eyes that were currently staring into mine. His eyes darted around the room and I began to think of him more like an elk startled by an Izzet lab explosion than a man who looked like he was in his early thirties.

"There. Well that was exciting but not what I meant to do." I finally admitted as a way to break the silence, barely noticing as the portal uttered a loud burp before it shrank to the size of the tome now lying upside down and forgotten on the floor. Before I could even make an attempt to climb to my feet the portal shrank, expelling something that missed hitting my face if I hadn't ducked before it rolled across the floor. I let out a groan as the portal finally vanished already wondering what excuse I could give Jace to explain the new visitor to the Ravnican library.

Until the bizarrely-dressed man currently keeping me from climbing from the floor let out a distinct groan of their own and I slowly blinked, the hood of my cloak keeping my face in shadow as he climbed off my lap the very tip of his hat hanging over his face which did nothing to hide his two very red cheeks.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here."I started to explain, climbing to my feet before I reached for my hood. The second I pulled it back Ravnica's new arrival blinked back at me, his eyes widening before his mouth did the same. When he let out a very loud scream momentarily leaving me both speechless and slightly impressed by his lung capacity as he turned around intending to run back the way he'd come.

At least that was Rincewind had intended on doing after seeing the ghastly sight of a grinning zombie staring back at him but unfortunately for him he had failed to realize that the portal that had sucked him rather rudely from his bedroom and dumped him onto a zombie of all things had vanished, leaving him to smack rather loudly into the very hard wall the portal had been concealing until a few moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The distinct sound of a woman muttering under her breath roused Rincewind from his less than pleasant nap. Noticing that the wizard had woken up the Luggage's multiple legs emerged from its side stretching each one before it wandered over to me. Distracted I started to pace, muttering darkly under my breath so I did not even seeing him wincing.

"What am I going to do now? Why do I keep messing with those stupid tomes?" I growled when I finally paused in my pacing, looking at the wall of my bedroom with a glare.

"I could....ask the same." Rincewind coughed, making a rather half-hearted attempt at sitting. When it only made the sharp pain in his nose worse as well as sending black spots before his eyes when he tried to squint he groaned. Waiting patiently for the dizziness and spots to vacate his head and sight Rincewind grit his teeth, slowly opening his eyes once the spots had at least disappeared to find a pair of bright green eyes watching him closely.

"Look just so we're clear I didn't want to bring you here but I had no choice. If someone had stumbled across you lying unconscious on the floor of the Ravnican library I would have had a long lecture to look forward to." I explained as he stared back at me. Noting the wide-eyed stare he was giving my face I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to try and run away again are you? I wouldn't normally point this out but it didn't do wonders for your nose. It's stopped bleeding but it looks pretty swollen. Does it hurt?"

"My nose? What happened to my nose?" Rincewind muttered, raising a hand to his nose and with a grimace he lightly touched the tip with his fingers. Which instantly produced a pained yelp and I couldn't help wincing in response as he pulled his hand away from his face, his gaze turning to me with two blue eyes narrowed.

"Before you raise your voice at me I didn't give you a bloody nose the wall did that. Anyway it's your own fault for running into it." I told him, stepping over to the bed and Rincewind quickly scooted back forgetting all about his nose as I moved close enough to kneel at his bedside. Seeing his mouth widen I quickly shook my head at him trying to soothe him before he could hurt himself even more.

"I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. While you were out cold I could have but I didn't so please relax alright?" I sighed and he snorted, realizing too late that that was a poor choice when his swollen nose protested the action. "I had to carry you all the way back to my home. You're lying on my bed in case you're curious. I couldn't exactly leave you passed out on the floor."

"Tell that to my nose." Rincewind grumbled as he eyed me his lips pursued together as I shifted closer. Still kneeling I stared at him waiting patiently until with a loud sigh he raised an eyebrow at me. "Why am I chatting with a zombie?" He asked, regretting it the moment my eyes narrowed at him and he grimaced at the way my lips curled back to expose my teeth.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted so suddenly Rincewind let out a very unmanly scream, scrambling away from me as I pushed my face close enough to his so that he could see two brown eyes narrowed in fury. "I'm not a zombie. I prefer sentient undead if you don't mind." I growled a little less forceful after Rincewind tried unsuccessfully to disappear under the blanket covering my bed.

"Alright, alright! I won't call you that again if you would please stop shouting!" Rincewind shouted back as I straightened, glaring down at him as he uncovered his face.

"You're the one shouting now." I pointed out, unable to hide a tiny smile of amusement now at the look of pure shock on his face. "For the record I am a healer so just stay still and let me look at your nose. I need to see where the damage is so I can fix it." I soothed, waiting until he gave me a tiny nod having pulled the blanket down under his chin now. "What's your name, wizard?" I asked as I peered at the very tip of his nose, noting how red and swollen it looked up close not to mention the dried blood near his nostrils.

"Oh...it's Rincewind." He replied after a brief pause, his mind whirling at the thought that a zombie...sorry, sentient undead was currently doctoring his nose. "How do you know I'm a wizard?" He asked as an afterthought.

"It's stitched onto your hat though it is spelled wrong. I'm Ailis by the way." I told him, peering at his nose from several angles until with a tiny smile I lifted my hand and he flinched as I set my open palm against his cheek. "Relax, Rincewind. It won't hurt at all." I promised him and Rincewind tried to stay still until my hand started to glow and his eyes widened, all thoughts of being calm flying straight out the window.

Seeing his eyes widen I quickly placed my other hand firmly on his shoulder and he jerked, freezing in place. "Just stay perfectly still or I might make a mistake and give you a permanently crooked nose." I warned and he let out a tiny squeak of surprise as I gave him a grin that showed all of my teeth.

Despite his reluctance to let me anywhere his nose Rincewind soon felt the pain in his nose dulling though even when the pain vanished entirely he didn't move still frozen in place. At least until I set my arm on the bed looking at him with both eyebrows raised.

"You know you can let go of my arm anytime, Rincewind." I teased and he glanced down to find that his right hand had clamped down on mine, pinning both to the bed. With an audible cough the wizard released my hand, his hand moving to his nose and as he tentatively poked it with his fingers I noticed that he now sported two very red cheeks.

"S..sorry." Rincewind apologized and I rolled my eyes as he perched on the edge of the bed, reminding me of Tomri's gargoyle. "I don't usually hold hands with someone who kidnaps me."

"No need to apologize, Rincewind. You were in pain after all." I replied, giving him a tiny smile until it clicked what he'd just said and with a straight face. "Hey I didn't kidnap you. I just pulled you from your own dimension. Not on purpose." I added with a shrug, standing as he continued to stare at me.

"That would still be considered kidnapping even if it was accidental." Rincewind countered once his mind finally agreed and supplied him with a retort. Giving up I threw my arms into the air walking towards the bedroom door with my shoulders hunched.

"If you're going to take on that attitude I'll just leave you here and let you find your own way home." I told him once I reached the door, turning around in time to see him rubbing the blanket's edge between his fingers his gaze on the carpet beneath my bed. "Unless you would like to be a little more pleasant? I was going to ask if you would like to join me for lunch?" I asked and his head jerked up, a loud gurgling coming from his direction.

"That would be wonderful, yes." Rincewind stammered and I nodded, turning the doorknob with one hand while I beckoned him to follow me with the other. Climbing from my bed he straightened his robes before he crossed the room both of us turning when we heard footsteps.

To my amusement and Rincewind's frustration the Luggage that had shot out of the portal seconds after the wizard was now standing at his heels, nudging his legs as if it wanted to come with us. Growling under his breath in a language I'd never heard before Rincewind glared at it his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed against his chest determined not to let the Luggage get the better of him especially not in front of his new...well friend is a strong word so he settled on ally after some very careful consideration.

"No. You cannot come with us." Rincewind protested though The Luggage continued to stare at him and he sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Why not let it come with us? Believe me sentient luggage with multiple legs isn't the strangest sight in Ravnica." I suggested and Rincewind's eyes widened at me, his arms falling to his sides as the Luggage trotted over to me nudging my legs now. "Hey I think it likes me." I grinned and Rincewind rolled his eyes towards the ceiling covering his face with his left hand as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking side by side on the streets of Ravnica with Rincewind, the Luggage at our heels, I couldn't help noting that Rincewind was sticking close to me after spotting one of the Guild of Rakdos' demons wandering past with a grin on his face. The demon barely even glanced at me, a smile on his face and I gave it a nod intent on leading Rincewind and the Luggage the rest of the way to my favorite cafe until I finally saw Rincewind had come to a complete stop. His eyes wide and unblinking he stared straight ahead and I sighed to myself before I stepped close to him, standing shoulder to shoulder before I reached out.

_If I don't move it can't see me. Who am I kidding? It saw me and it's probably planning on eating me. If I run now maybe I can get a head start._

Rincewind jerked, his mind screaming at him that the demon had finally decided he looked like a nice meal when I set a hand down on his shoulder. Seeing how wide and unblinking his blue eyes were I sighed to myself. "I should have realized how scary this city can be to a newcomer. Come on let's go back to my house. I went shopping the other day and I could maybe make you a sandwich and some tea." I suggested, silently scolding myself at not seeing how badly he wanted to run until he saw the demon pass by.

"I'll....be fine. Follow me." Rincewind finally croaked out, blinking rapidly before he started to stumble along the street again. Until I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to find that he was walking in the opposite direction. "Oh yes. You're right." He commented and I shook my head offering the wizard a tiny smile.

"Let's head back okay? If one demon scares you that much I'd hate to see your reaction to the rest of the Rakdos guild." I answered, regretting it when he actually started to sweat in front of me his knees knocking together at the thought of a whole horde of demons. The Luggage stopped in its tracks and, sitting back it tilted itself to one side reminding me suddenly of a dog.

"Probably should not have mentioned them." I muttered, awkwardly reaching over for Rincewind's hand. Still reeling by the demon encounter Rincewind didn't react and once I saw his feet planted firmly on the street I rolled my eyes.

With a shrug the Luggage followed as we made our way slowly back to my house trotting alongside Rincewind who didn't even seem to notice me standing behind him, pushing him the entire way back.

*******************************************************************

"Would you like some tea?" I asked Rincewind who barely had time to nod when I started to head for the kitchen leaving the wizard to perch on the edge of the torn couch in my living room. "I'll be right back." I added hearing a brief cough in response. Shaking my head I decided to make us some tea and a few sandwiches hoping it would cheer the wizard up. At least a little I hoped.

_Maybe I can find my way back to the library. Even if I can't find the book that can send me back I can always hide in the library. That seems like a safe place without any demons._

Staring at the floor with his head in his hands Rincewind didn't hear my footsteps until I joined him at the couch. Seeing him looking lost I sighed, gently lowering the tray towards the coffee table in front of Rincewind.

"Rincewind, are you alright?" I asked and his head shot up nearly upsetting the tray containing a teapot, two cups and several sandwiches. Pulling back I carefully set the tray down on the table waiting patiently for the wizard to climb down from the back of the couch. Once he did I set down a teacup in front of him raising an eyebrow at him when he didn't pick it up.

"Look I'm really sorry about ripping you from your world but it wasn't on purpose. I brought you tea and sandwiches." I apologized as he finally picked up the cup, holding it between his fingers.

"Tea and sandwiches? Oh so that makes it okay does it?" Rincewind grumbled, blowing on the steam rising from the cup before he took a sip. "Snatching me from my bedroom of all places and tossing me into this world."

"I said I was sorry. Stop making me feel even worse." I snapped at him, sitting on a far end of the couch with a sniff and my own teacup. Ignoring the sandwiches I'd spent the last few minutes making, mainly for Rincewind since I barely needed to eat, I sat there staring at the kitchen wall occasionally sipping at my own tea and trying very hard not to cry at being rebuffed by an ungrateful wizard.

Even the Luggage stared up at Rincewind who frowned into his own tea, glancing up only to meet my eyes and I sniffed a little louder wiping at my watery eyes with the sleeve of my cloak before I turned my head away giving him a nice view of the back of my cloak when I pulled my hood over my head. Once he glanced down he saw the Luggage staring at him, as much as a sentient suitcase can without any visible eyes anyway, and he frowned at it.

"Alright so maybe I was a little harsh but she did drag us both here. I thought you would be as angry at her as I am." He protested and the Luggage, after some careful thought, shrugged trotting over to me before it sat retracting each of its many legs. "Sure. Take her side then." Rincewind complained as he picked up a sandwich and after checking the contents, ham and cheese, he took a bite.

While the peace and quiet was quite nice, Rincewind thought so anyway, he couldn't help feeling a slight tingle in his stomach every time he looked over at me. It was guilt or maybe indigestion but the point stood; maybe he could stand to be a little more forgiving to Ailis. After all he knew just how dangerous magic could be in inexperienced hands.

Clearing his throat he waited for me to raise my head, hoping his mind would help for once and come up with a apology for Ailis. Though as soon as he opened his mouth I fixed him with a glare my eyes still leaking tears before I straightened from the couch, making my way towards the kitchen with my teacup. Shaking his head Rincewind extracted himself from the couch, swallowing the rest of his tea before he headed my way. He was so quiet that I didn't even hear his footsteps until he bumped into me when I turned around, which caused me to drop the teacup.

Seeing me giving him the same wide-eyed stare Rincewind fixed a tiny smile to his face, holding his palms out in front of him. "Don't sneak up on me." I gasped, holding a hand against my chest. "You could give someone heart failure sneaking up on them like that."

"But you're already dead so I don't see what harm it could do to you." Rincewind unwisely pointed out and I growled something very colorful under my breath in response."That came out all wrong."

_Thanks, brain. Mind helping me fix the mess you've made?_

"You soon will be if you keep doing things like that." I warned, kneeling before I started to gather the broken pieces of the teacup into the palm of my right hand. "That was my favorite too." I muttered and Rincewind chewed his lower lip, kneeling beside me.

"Here, pass those to me. It is kind of my fault you broke your teacup." Rincewind said and I snorted pulling my hand away when he tried to take the broken pieces away from me. As soon as I closed my hand in an effort of prevent him I wished I hadn't, grimacing before I opened my hand to reveal the pieces of pottery I'd managed to gather and a bleeding hand.

"Now look what you made me do?" I snapped at him, straightening before I deposited the remains of the teacup on the kitchen counter. "Now where did I put my first-aid kit?" I muttered to myself, holding my bleeding and sore hand against my cloak as I wandered around my kitchen not even seeing Rincewind still kneeling awkwardly on the floor.

Sighing and with an eye roll directed in my general direction he climbed to his feet, dusting off his robe as he watched me digging through the various cupboards visible from his vantage point. Eventually I found exactly what I was looking for at the very back of the cupboard where I stored all of my cups and plates, grasping the light blue box with my left hand before I pulled it towards me. Holding the kit against my side I walked back to the couch trying not to notice small droplets of bright red blood leaving a trail along my floor.

Planting myself squarely in the center of the couch I fiddled with the catch of the kit, growling increasingly more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. I heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat and I snorted content to ignore the wizard hovering over me until I grimaced, my hand throbbing and I finally pushed the kit to one side allowing Rincewind to take a seat beside me.

"Let me see your hand." Rincewind sighed and I relented, holding out my palm for his inspection. He grimaced at the sight of a sliver of pottery sticking out of my hand and after a pause he reached over. The second his fingers tugged at the broken piece I just about hit the ceiling snatching back my hand with a whine and two eyes narrowed in his direction. "Just tell me what to do." He asked, trying to focus on my hand and not the blood still dripping from it.

"You need to grab the tweezers and pull that piece out. Then check if there's anymore teacup in my hand and after that..." I trailed off with another grimace, feeling slightly woozy as Rincewind dug around in the box for the tweezers.

When he turned back around to face me now holding the tweezers in one hand I braced myself for the pain that I knew would follow but when he didn't move I fixed my eyes on him. "Rincewind, just get it over with. You need to pull that piece free before I can wrap my hand." I explained as calmly as I could, not liking the way his hand kept hovering over my right one.

"Okay, okay. No need to raise your voice." Rincewind sighed, using his other hand to grasp my hand before the tweezers moved to the injury and I bit back a howl as he grasped the sliver. I grasped the couch beneath me with my left hand trying hard not to move as he pulled the sliver free, dropping it at our feet before he set the tweezers back into the kit. Searching the box he finally removed a small bundle of gauze turning back to see me staring at the floor with a slightly glazed expression and he froze, looking a little worried when I closed my eyes.

"Ailis, do you think you're going to..." Rincewind began, watching on unable to move when I pitched forward. Now lying over his lap he blinked as I let out a groan. "Faint." He finished, rolling me over and I groaned again now looking up at him with two half-closed eyes.

"Yes I believe I did. Sorry about that." I apologized once I discovered I was lying across his lap though as I attempted to sit I found that with blood-lost, no matter how minor, even the simple act of sitting can be a struggle. Once Rincewind saw me leaning dangerously to one side and fearful I would soon topple from the couch he set a hand down on my shoulder and my lips curled into a smile which more resembled a wince as I leaned back against the couch cushions, not even feeling Rincewind's hands as he carefully wrapped my hand in gauze.

"There now try and keep your hands away from sharp objects. I do and you'll find you live longer. No offense of course.." Rincewind told me, putting the unused gauze away before he closed the kit resting beside him. "Now would you like a sandwich?" He offered and I gave him a slight nod, reaching for one when he offered me the tray.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat in silence for the next few minutes and when I found that the Luggage was staring at me I looked at Rincewind for a moment. "Would the Luggage like a sandwich?" I asked him and the Luggage wandered over to me, sitting at my feet before it turned its gaze towards me.

"It does eat." Rincewind began which was all the confirmation I needed and I dropped the sandwich at my feet to see the Luggage snatch it out of thin air and I must have jerked in my seat because I heard a very quiet chuckle coming from Rincewind's direction.

"I wasn't expecting that okay?" I grumbled as I stared at the Luggage who stood back, watching me and I sighed. "Would you like another one? I can always make more. I barely eat anyway." I asked it, tossing another one towards the Luggage who grabbed this sandwich in midair before it wandered away and I let out a breath. "Sentient luggage. Who would have thought?"

"It follows me everywhere but you never get used to it." Rincewind commented, watching with a thin smile as I stared at my empty fingers. With a shrug I watched as Rincewind reached across intending on grabbing a sandwich, his third, when he grimaced. I heard him let out a slow breath I turned in time to catch him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Rincewind, what's wrong?" I asked, mildly concerned and he just shrugged trying to ignore the throbbing of his temple. "Well I'm just trying to help you. I did fix your broken nose after all." I muttered, slightly put off by his attitude towards my healing.

"In my world only men can be wizards." Rincewind commented, rubbing at his nose with the fingers of his right hand. I raised an eyebrow at him and he coughed. "I mean women can use magic but they're not allowed to enroll at the Unseen Academy."

"What does that have to do with anything? Anyway you're a wizard aren't you? Can't you just magic your headache away?" I pointed out, feeling a little more sympathetic when he winced again.

"I...can't. Anyway that's not how magic works" Rincewind mumbled and I blinked as he started to climb from the couch until his head throbbed, causing him to quickly sit back with a pained grimace.

"Wait so you're a wizard who can't use magic? What kind of a wizard are you exactly?" I commented, regretting those words straight away when he frowned at me. Noting the eyes narrowed in my direction and the way he was now gritting his teeth I shrugged. "Sorry. Touchy subject I'm sure." I added in the hope he'd forgive me though why I cared if he did or not was anyone's guess.

"Just forget it would you?" Rincewind groaned, holding both palms against his head in the hope that that would prevent his head from splitting open.

"Look I can't actually heal your headache with my powers, don't ask me why exactly, but I could mix you something up to relieve the pain. How does that sound?" I offered taking pity on the wizard who had his eyes shut in the hope it might bring some relief against the pain. "I'll be right back." I added, patting his knee before I climbed from the couch.

"Take...your time. I'm not going anywhere." Rincewind groaned, silently wondering why he had a splitting headache now and not before. When even trying to think caused his headache to worsen he gave up, keeping his eyes closed in the hope it would make him feel a little better.

As I hurried around the kitchen gathering ingredients to treat what was obviously a migraine, and not just a headache as Rincewind thought, I could feel something close to guilt at not treating him sooner.

_Not that it's my fault he ran straight into a wall. I wonder if he does that sort of thing on a regular bases? Also how can he call himself a wizard and not know how to cast magic? I mean I'm technically dead and yet I'm about to use healing magic._

Still nursing his migraine, Rincewind opened one eye to see me digging around in one of the kitchen cupboards and he frowned.

_Wish she would stop dawdling and make that potion already. My head feels like it wants to vacate my neck and I for once wouldn't mind letting it if it means getting rid of this migraine._

I was nearly finished gathering everything I needed to make the remedy when I remembered I was missing one ingredient and I frowned, looking at the bowl in my hands.

I cleared my throat, about to suggest that I go out and find what I needed until Rincewind groaned clutching his head between his hands. Softening and not wanting the wizard to remain in pain when he didn't need to I grabbed the only substitute that I could think of before I rushed over to the counter. As quickly as I could I mixed everything together, pouring water into the bowl until I had made a purple liquid. Pouring it into a glass I rushed back to Rincewind's side.

Rincewind cracked open his eyes when he felt the couch shift slightly and he blinked as I held out a small glass containing something purple. Which should have concerned him until his head throbbed again and he winced, snatching the glass from my outstretched fingers before he swallowed the entire contents of the glass.

"So..it should make you feel better soon." I promised, taking the empty glass from his hand when he pushed i towards me. "I think I remembered the right ingredients but I did have to substitute one since I'm all out of..." I trailed off when he stared at me both eyes wide and I coughed. "It won't make any difference I promise. At least it shouldn't." I added a little quieter and Rincewind slowly blinked, apparently having heard every word.

"It shouldn't?!" He yelled, just about leaping from the couch before he started to pace forgetting all about his migraine in the process. Which was a victory in my favor though as he wandered back and forth I noticed that his face, mostly his cheeks were beginning to turn a brilliant pink and I frowned slightly. Not having noticed my unease, too busy being angry with me I suppose, Rincewind continued to pace only pausing when I cleared my throat.

"First you drag me here and now you might have poisoned me? What kind of healer do you call yourself?" He complained and I snorted, crossing my arms against my chest. "I might be a failed wizard, not that that's any of your business, but..."He trailed off for a few seconds and when I caught him staring straight ahead I started to climb from the couch. "Where was I again?" He asked, turning his attention back to me and I blinked at his red cheeks and the blank stare he had.

"You were blaming me for all of your problems?" I told him and he nodded, starting to pace again only to stumble and he stopped looking down at his feet with a vaguely amused grin.

"Hmm. Now my feet don't want to listen to me. I wonder what other body part will ignore my instructions next." He muttered to himself, not really noticing that he had now gone from stumbling over his own feet to weaving somewhat drunkenly across the carpet. "My headache's gone away." He actually sang, slightly off-key, and I frowned at him looking over at the Luggage for help.

"What exactly did I give him? Even if I changed one little ingredient it shouldn't do this to him...at least I don't think so. I haven't heard of anyone acting like that after having mint leaves substitute." I asked the Luggage who just silently watched me and I raised an eyebrow as Rincewind stumbled around the room. With a grin plastered across his face I stared at him, concerned as he wandered around now slightly cross-eyed and was he actually humming? That couldn't be good.

"I only gave you the medicine because you said you had a splitting headache. Had I known it would have this effect on you I would have told you to just sleep it off." I told Rincewind who, finally having remembered I was in the room, staggered towards me with a lopsided grin. He managed a few steps under his own power before he tripped on his robe and I dashed forward to catch him trying to keep looking worried and not giggle at the silly grin he had.

"That was fun! I'm actually having fun. I never get to have any fun. I'm always running away or getting chased by something that wants to eat me or kill me or..." He wheezed and I rolled my eyes, getting an arm around his shoulders despite his best efforts at slipping free before I started to drag him towards my room. "Where are we going?" He slurred and I sighed, placing an open palm against the small of his back when he tried to pull away.

"My bedroom and before you get any funny ideas you need to lie down and sleep this off. Preferably before you fall." I told him and his eyebrows knotted together, trying very hard to think. The effect actually made him look kind of cute, his cheeks red as he struggled to walk and think at the same time. "You could at least help me here, Rincewind." I sighed and he frowned looking slightly offended as he tried to put one foot in front of the other.

"But I am helping." He slurred, taking a step the length of both of us which only succeeded in making him wobble. Giving up on the wizard being any help at all I helped him back to my room. As soon as we reached my bedroom I propped him up against the wall hoping that he would stay put until I could open the door. He stayed put, weaving slightly on the spot until I unlocked the door and as the door swung open he decided that he could manage a few steps on his own. Only to immediately fall ending up face first on the floor.

Shaking my head I knelt beside him as he lay there. "Ow." He muttered and I sighed, helping him back onto his feet. More or less anyway and as I dragged him towards my bed he started to chuckle and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, somehow managing to get him to sit on the bed.

Rincewind immediately fell backwards and I raised an eyebrow as he stared up at me, finding his lack of balance funny for some reason as he now had a grin on his face with his head hanging off the bed.

"You really need to lie down, Rincewind and sleep this off. Wait here and I'll get you a glass of water from the kitchen." I suggested, leaning over him before I carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As soon as I helped Rincewind sit he tilted to one side and I blinked as he leaned against my right shoulder, still very red-faced and with a slight hiccup.

"Rincewind, do you think you'll be alright until I get back with some water?" I asked, worried about leaving him alone as he hiccuped at my shoulder. "I'll be right back." I promised, unsure as to what I should do.

"Y...yes. Yes! I feel great! What kind of medicine was that and can I have some more? It tasted like mint and I think my headache's gone away though now I have the hiccups for some strange reason." He hiccuped and I raised an eyebrow at him not quite as convinced he was acting like his usual self especially when he buried his nose in my neck.

"You smell nice..like mint but sweeter. Or maybe that's my breath." He muttered, letting out another hiccup as he did. Surprised by this unexpected, at least from him of all people, sign of affection I didn't move until he started to nuzzle my neck.

"That's all well and good but you should be sleeping that medicine off. Now just lie there and behave yourself while I go and get that glass of water for you." I finally managed to stammer, my mind whirling at how close he was and how much I was enjoying this.

Still leaning against me I heard another hiccup and then silence and I let out a breath, thinking that maybe he'd finally fallen asleep and that I could escape.

I thought I was safe until I felt a pair of slightly hotter than normal lips brush the base of my neck and I let out a gasp which did nothing to deter Rincewind instead convincing him that I was enjoying this and wanted him to continue.

"Rincewind, I should be the voice of reason right now. The medicine's clearly having some unexpected side effects on you and I really don't think this is wise." I protested once I managed to get both my mouth and my mind to work in tandem, even though I was unable to think of a good reason as to why I shouldn't be letting the wizard get this close to me.

As he slowly kissed and nuzzled my neck and throat I felt a little lightheaded myself, turning my head slightly when he stroked the tips of my fingers with his own, burying his face in my neck as he did.

_Do I really want this to end? He's really quite attractive once you get past the moping and the shabby clothes and the constant complaining. I mean who am I to question why he's attracted to me? I suppose even though I am technically dead he still finds me attractive so that is a positive in my book. Never had a guy get this close without making some excuse to keep their distance from me when they notice my green skin._

"I like you you know." Rincewind said from somewhere close to my right ear this time and I turned my head enough to see him weaving on the spot. "I should have mentioned this before."

"That's alright, Rincewind. I do like you too but shouldn't we be having this conversation when you're not drunk?" Besides we barely know each other. Plus aren't you angry at me for dragging you from your world to mine? I know I would be at least a little annoyed." I pointed out and he shook his head, making him fall forwards from his spot on my bed until I pressed my hand to his shoulder to steady him. "Take it easy, Rincewind."

"That's the problem! I can't get out what I want to say out usually but now that I feel rather...." He trailed off staring at me then the wall in silence. "Drunk I can say what I want." He finished after a full minute, chewing his lower lip in the process. "It is very liberating." He agreed with a lopsided smile.

"But I'm worried you might say or do something you will regret when you sober up." I told him and he stared at me, two blue eyes looking into mine. "Please stop looking at me like that those puppy-dog eyes. I didn't mean to upset you and I do like you, at least a little, but isn't this rushing things?"

"But I like you and I barely have any friends who would be this nice to me when I'm not feeling well. Even though I only had a headache you cared enough to give me something to make me feel better." He insisted, burying his face in my neck before I could move. "I can count my friends on one hand, one finger really and that makes me kind of sad." He muttered into my neck.

"What about the Luggage?" I suggested as the Luggage sat at the foot of the bed having heard its name being mentioned. "It likes you and I'm sure you have other friends at the Unseen University." I said to Rincewind who still had his face buried in the base of my neck. I tried to ignore the warm feeling in my stomach at being called one of his only friends. I also tried very desperately to ignore the other warm feeling I had in my lower regions when he nuzzled my neck again, making me seriously consider helping him get even closer to me.

"Well there is Twoflower. He was nice to me when I was his tour guide but then he left after we saved Discworld, went back home though he did gift me the Luggage so I suppose that was nice of him." Rincewind trailed off, thinking hard before he drew in a shaky breath. "But you are...even nicer and much prettier. You try to help me even when I constantly complain about being stuck here in your world. I shouldn't be so mean to you when you're really very nice and you healed my nose. Even at the university I only have the Librarian as a friend. I'm sorry I acted like I was scared of you." He apologized when he raised his head and I gave him a weak smile in return.

"Rincewind, you are not annoying and I don't blame you for being scared of me. You're not the first person who panicked when you first met me and sadly I'm sure you won't be the last." I told him and he brightened, giving my fingers a squeeze as we sat there facing each other. "You're in a strange world and you're probably homesick. so it's not all your fault." I supplied and he coughed, shifting even closer until he was leaning against me. "Now please get some sleep. You'll feel much better for it I promise."

"See? Even after I shouted at you you still tried to be nice...gave me sandwiches and tea and I re...repay you by causing you to hurt yourself. You are kind and thoughtful and...and I would go as far to say that you are pretty though I may have told you that already. I hope your hand will heal itself." He stammered, still slurring his words and with his head down slightly.

Shocked at his kind words and his confession I didn't move until he raised his head. Before he could think more carefully about it Rincewind leaned forward and I froze when he kissed me full on the lips.

It took me at least five seconds to unfreeze before Rincewind finally felt me kiss him back, even sliding my hand under his hat to tangle my fingers in his red hair.

Of course fate being the way it was for the pair of us, mostly Rincewind on this occasion, he could feel his eyelids growing heavily and finding that his head now felt like it had been replaced by a brick he broke off the kiss before I wanted him to. When he rested his head against mine, hoping that that would relieve his weariness, I heard him yawn.

"You need to rest." I said, silently cursing whatever god decided that now was a great time to make him sleepy when I heard his breathing growing heavy and this time when I pushed him back onto the bed he didn't resist. Now lying on his back I maneuvered his legs until they were both resting on the bed, moving to the base of his legs before I tugged off his boots. I had just set them down on the floor when I heard a faint sigh and as I raised my head he'd already closed his eyes.

********************************************************************

I returned to my bedroom sometime later to find Rincewind sitting up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes with the knuckles on his right hand. He looked up with eyes still half closed as I carried the tray of toast and tea over to him and he yawned, stretching his arms over his head as I set breakfast on the bedside table. "Good morning, Rincewind." I greeted him, unable to stop myself from staring at his uncovered head and he grunted in response, watching with a slight frown as I started to pour him some tea.

Rincewind could feel several question floating around in his mind so he snatched at the one that came close enough to grab. "Why did I wake up in your bed?" He asked, taking the teacup that I offered him.

"Well the medicine I gave you for your headache made you drowsy and since my bed was a lot more comfortable than the couch I thought...." I stopped talking when he took a sip of the tea, wincing at how hot it was when it burned his tongue before he set the cup back down. "Is something the matter, Rincewind? Other than you burning your tongue of course."

"I have the strangest feeling that I had done something I shouldn't have but I cannot remember what." Rincewind muttered after a pause and I just smiled at him, sitting beside him on the bed before I blew on my own tea.

"Then it must not have been very important." I replied and he gave me a one-armed shrug, sipping at his tea as we sat side by side. As he reached for one of the sandwiches I had just made his hand froze and as his eyes widened I could see him pale. "Rincewind, everything alright?" I asked, concerned until he turned his head slowly turned fixing me with what can only be described as a deer caught in the headlights expression.

"I tried to kiss you didn't I?" He asked and when I nodded, unable to think of an appropriate response he groaned rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his free hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh cheer up would you, Rincewind? So you were a little drunk and you kissed me. Big deal." I told him when he stared into his tea, chewing his lip as I sat beside him.

"It might not have been a big deal to you but I don't usually go around kissing strange girls." Rincewind protested and I raised an eyebrow at him giving him a slow frown until he cleared his throat, giving me a slight smile in return. "Present excluded of course."

"If that's an apology you can keep it, wizard." I replied, choosing to ignore Rincewind for the time being. Realizing he had gone a little overboard Rincewind decided that now was a good time to keep his mouth shut.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet until Rincewind cleared his throat and I turned to see him looking at me with a faint smile. "I just realized that I never did thank you for curing my headache." Rincewind said and I just shrugged, pouring myself another cup of tea before I offered the teapot to him. After pouring him a second cup he blew on it, taking a careful sip before he spoke. "You didn't have to."

"I'm a healer, Rincewind. It's what I do and besides you looked so pathetic clutching you head like that." I replied and he pulled at face, leaving me with a tiny smile. "Not so nice being made fun of is it?"

"Alright I'm sorry I called you strange." Rincewind responded and I nodded at him. "Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome. How's the head?" I asked him and he snorted, coughing on his tea when I fixed him with a smile that showed all of my teeth. "Don't pin the blame on me, Rincewind. You kissed me first." I added still grinning when he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"I was clearly under the influence of whatever mixture you made so I'm not taking the blame." Rincewind protested and I sniggered at how badly he was blushing right now. "Besides I do remember that you kissed me straight back."

"I did but I was still pretty worried about you acting so strange." I told him and he raised both eyebrows at me as I cleared my throat. "When I managed to drag you back to my room and get you settled on the bed you started to nuzzle my neck, telling me that I was pretty."

"I said all that?" Rincewind asked and when I nodded he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "That mixture did more than chase my headache away. I wasn't that bad was I?"

"It really was pretty sweet in a drunken sort of way. At least you enjoyed yourself. Apparently you spend most of your time running from one danger to another." I told him, giving his knee a pat with my hand and he uncovered one eye, noting that I was using my bandaged hand. "Though I've never heard that mint can make someone act like that before."

"Neither have I." Rincewind muttered and I giggled as he stared at me. "You actually have a nice laugh." He agreed his face turning a brilliant shade of red as soon as those words were out of his mouth and I sniggered as he proceeded to hide his face again. This time I reached over and after a struggle I managed to pull his hat up enough to uncover his face.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Rincewind. I've never had someone make a love confession to me before." I teased and he groaned even louder as he freed his left hand, tugging his wizard hat down enough to hide his face. "I was joking!" I added, laughing as he climbed to his feet only to stumble as the Luggage stepped into his path, causing Rincewind to let out a yell before he fell flat on his face for the second time in a day.

Trying very hard not to laugh I knelt at the wizard's side when the Luggage stepped back and as I watched Rincewind groaned again though more from making a fool of himself than any actually pain. Once he sat he rubbed at the edge of his nose, his face uncovered as he glared at the Luggage who sat back. "Are you alright?" I asked and he coughed, feeling his cheeks heating up considerably when he felt me take his hand in mine. "Here, let me help you."

"Help me? I think you've done enough to embarrass me. It's your fault that I made a fool of myself." He shouted as he recoiled, only just realizing how that must have sounded when he saw my lower lip quiver. "I didn't mean that." He mumbled when I climbed to my feet looking everywhere but at him when he finally managed to stand, though a bit wobbly after his trip onto the bedroom floor.

"What is your problem? I try and help you and you snap at me." I whispered, trying for angry though he does notice when I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Well I'm going back to the library so I can find a way to send you home." I added, ignore his feeble attempts at an apology. "Just stay here unless you want to risk running into that demon again." I warned, slamming the door in his face.

Rincewind stumbled back looking slightly confused before he turned to see the Luggage watching him front its spot at the foot of the bed. He looked at it for help and it just shook itself offering no help whatsoever.

"That could have gone better I think." Rincewind muttered, crossing the room before he plants himself on the bed. After some careful thought he slips off his hat, checking it over in his hands for any damage though aside from the point being tilted to one side its was unharmed and he let out a breath. Slipping it back on over his unruly red hair he chewed his lip glancing at the door again in the hope that I would return.

A few minutes turned into twenty minutes and Rincewind, fed up with waiting for Ailis to return, decided to finally venture outside my bedroom. Climbing from the bed he headed for the door the Luggage stretching before it followed him, waiting patiently at his heels when Rincewind slowly opened the door. After a pause he poked his head outside my room waiting several seconds before he ventured outside heading in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Ailis? Are you in there?" He called out, feeling rather foolish when no one answered. "If she's not here maybe she's in the library. I just hope it's close by." He muttered to himself as he headed towards a large wooden door on the opposite side of the room.

Standing outside my house I sighed, leaning against the front door as I did while I tried to gathering my thoughts.

_Rincewind's probably in there right now thinking of someway to blame me for everything that's happened to him so far. I mean I did make a mistake when I brought him here but at the very least he could act like I'm trying to help him because I am._

Shaking my head I made up my mind to go for a walk which at the very least would help me clear my head and not strangle the wizard. I had barely taken a single step away from the door when the door creaked open and I stepped back blinking at Rincewind who blinked back at me.

"I wasn't planning on running away if that's what you're thinking." He told me as we walked side by side towards the center of the city. "I needed some fresh air so I came outside. I wasn't here to apologize because I have nothing to apologize for." He hurriedly added, not liking the way I barely glanced at him. At our heels, well mainly mine right now, walked the Luggage who seemed to be taking my side judging from the way it kept ignoring Rincewind's attempts at getting it to heel.

"You should be apologizing. For your information I am not ugly. I wasn't before I became an undead either." I snapped at him, slightly pleased to hear him swallowing as he followed me. We reached the end of the street and I let out a breath, trying to decide where to walk that wouldn't put us in danger. Rolling my eyes at Rincewind who seemed to be staring up at the sky looking slightly pale as he did I started to head north towards my favourite cafe, hoping that a drink would make me feel better, when I heard something shifting under me. I barely had time to pull the frozen wizard off the street before the ground shook under us and I stared as the tower on a nearby building started to spark.

"Not again." Rincewind heard me muttering under my breath and he stared at me then the tower that started to heat up, his eyes widening just as it exploded. Bricks and stone flew in all directions missing us but as I let out another breath at how close we'd come to being smacked into the street I saw half a brick flying through the air. Once I saw that it was heading Rincewind's way I stepped close enough to push him sideways, cringing slightly when he tripped over the Luggage which had more sense to avoid the danger.

Rolling my eyes at the pair I rushed forward, careful not to trip on the uneven cobblestones before I grabbed Rincewind's shoulder hurling him to his feet where he dangled between my fingers. I ignored the look of confusion on his face as I leaned over depositing him on the sidewalk just as the brick finally landed and I bit back a cry of pain as it struck me directly on my left ankle. The sudden and intense pain shot up my leg leaving me unable to support my own weight and I landed awkwardly, hissing as my backside made contact with the ground.

Now with a possibly broken ankle and a bruised backside I panted from the pain not even focused on Rincewind who had stepped over to me despite every instinct in his body telling him to run and keep running. When a hand landed on my shoulder I looked up to see him kneeling beside me and with a tiny smile I took the hand offered to me, pulled to my feet where I swayed.

"Why did you do that?" Rincewind asked, ignoring his mind that was screaming at him to escape. "You put yourself in danger to help me?"

"Of course I did you idiot! That brick could have killed you!" I shouted at him and he flinched, fiddling with his hat until I sighed. "Didn't mean to shout but it hurts." I added, much quieter as Rincewind stared at my ankle. "Do...do you think you could carry me? I can't walk like this."

Rincewind chewed his lip, wanting to help but not at all confidant he would be able to until the Luggage nudged at his legs and he looked down at it for a few seconds. "You could couldn't you?" He asked it and it moved to my side kneeling which brought a tiny grin to Rincewind's face. As gently as he could Rincewind helped me down onto the sentient chest who started to make its way slowly back to my house and Rincewind just rolled his eyes, following behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying flat on my back I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom, wondering why I had put myself into danger.

_Probably because Rincewind would have gotten himself killed and I couldn't just sit back and let him. Unfortunately for him I can't exactly ask Liliana to bring him back though I guess he wouldn't have died. Probably just have ended up with a concussion.  
_

I was jogged out of my thoughts by a light knock at my bedroom door and with a sigh and a grimace I managed to sit. "Come in. The door's unlocked." I coughed out and the door slowly opened, Rincewind poking his head into the room with two slightly pink cheeks.

"I know that I was just being polite." He answered and I gave him a weak grin waving him into the room. After a pause and a slight shuffling of his feet on my carpet he finally pulled his entire body into the room, turning to close the door with a click. "Are you alright? You didn't say a word after...." He traveled off with a nod towards my leg.

"Yeah I've been thinking about what happened and...what could have happened." I finally answered and he tilted his head to one side, not speaking until I waved him over. Rincewind wandered over pausing at the foot of my bed when I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you take a seat and tell me what's on your mind?" I said and he reached up, slipping his hat off before he fiddled with it.

"Is it that obvious that I've thinking about what happened?" He asked with a grimace when he focused on my bandaged ankle for long enough for me to see him frown. "I...feel responsible."

"Rincewind, it's just a broken ankle nothing major. For me anyway." I told him, staring when he shoved the hat back onto his head with his eyes narrowed at me. "I've upset you." I sighed and he swallowed, pacing the room as I watched.

"It's not just the ankle! I wanted to run away and you stopped me." Rincewind finally shouted and I sighed as he focused his attention on a loose thread sticking out of the sleeve of his robe. "You were right. I would have been badly injured by that brick maybe even....." He trailed off when I sighed, shaking my head before I gave the mattress a pat with my hand. He didn't sit not at first and I rolled my eyes clearing my throat and with a glance at the frown I was giving him he quickly sat beside me.

"Rincewind, you need to stop blaming yourself every time something bad that happens. I was trying to protect you and I did...more or less." I told him and he cleared his throat, nodding towards my bandages with a weak smile. "Okay so I have a busted ankle but it will heal eventually and I'll be as good as new." I agreed, giving his knee a pat when he tried to shift away.

"You didn't even hesitate." Rincewind muttered in a small voice and I just shrugged looking at his face when he turned to face me. "But I wanted to run and it usually works."

"There's a first time for everything and besides I'm a lot more durable than you, Rincewind. Besides that's what friends do for friends." I answered and he brightened slightly, a hint of a smile creeping onto his lips before he could change it. "See? It's not all bad. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." I laughed, patting his knee and without knowing why I covered his hand with my own.

Rincewind's face immediately reddened though I felt better when he didn't pull away instead he gave my hand a weak squeeze in response. After an awkward pause Rincewind cleared his throat and I blinked at him when he turned to face me, still looking a little red-faced. "If it's alright with you ca...can I make it up to you?" He stammered and I had to bit back a laugh at how badly he was blushing when he said it.

"Of course. You can start by giving me a back rub. My back aches from landing on that stone floor. That flying brick didn't exactly do my ankle any favors in the first place." I asked and he nodded so fast the tip of his hat fall over his face. Giggling I motioned to the spot behind me and after some awkward shuffling around , in my case shifting forward an inch, he took a seat behind me.

"So....where do I start?" Rincewind asked, grateful that I couldn't see how badly he was blushing as he placed a hand on my back and I smiled to myself.

"You can start at the spot between my shoulder-blades and work your way down my spine." I suggested and he nodded, feeling foolish once he remembered I couldn't see him, before he started to rub my shoulder-blades with his fingertips.

A few seconds of quiet followed and Rincewind frowned, wondering if he doing the back rub correctly until I set one of my hands down on the bed and he glanced at it. When I sighed, tilting my head back he found himself breaking into a small grin so deciding to try something he considered bold he began to slowly working his way down my spine with the fingers on both of his hands. "You can use a little more force." I suggested and he blinked as I turned my head slightly.

"Okay." Rincewind agreed, pushing his fingers deeper into my back and I sighed a little louder this time. "So that's alright?" He asked and I nodded, unable to believe I'd talked the wizard into giving me a back-rub.

Even Rincewind couldn't believe that he had his hands on my back though he cracked a smile when I shivered.

_Ailis actually likes what I'm doing? If anyone told me I'd be giving an undead healer a back-rub I would have laughed in their face. Or at the very least I would have sniggered behind their back._

_She likes you you fool. Why else would she have risked getting injured just to protect you, his mind said. Hello again by the way._

_Plus you have your hands on her right now. Don't tell me you don't have the same feelings about her? His mind added and Rincewind sighed to himself his hands working as his mind argued with itself._

_Ailis doesn't have any romantic feelings for me. Though you are right and I do have my hands on her right now. But it's just a back-rub. It doesn't mean anything._

_You could be doing more, much more. Don't you want to make it up to her for protecting you, his libido piped up and he could feel his face heating up._

_Not like that. I mean I like her but you're talking about....sex. Oh gods and now I've thought about it.  
_

_If you weren't attracted to her you wouldn't even be thinking about it would you, his libido countered._

His face bright red Rincewind tried to focus on the back-rub and nothing else but he couldn't help his own imagination, thinking about the argument he had been having with his own consciousness. "I mean she likes me and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that I do...like her as well." He muttered not knowing that I had heard every word and I felt my own cheeks burning as he continued. "But I can't just....I mean it's forbidden for a wizard to have...relations with a woman."

"Rincewind, I can hear everything you're saying. You realize that don't you?" I teased, my own cheeks a darker shade of green when Rincewind's hands froze at the base of my spine.

"I...I was? Oh I never noticed." Rincewind lied, trying to stay calm as he realized that everything he'd been thinking he'd accidentally said aloud.

"Rincewind, are you...were you considering...." I trailed off with a cough which he echoed, both of us unable to look each other in the face for a full minute. "B...but if you are considering....pursuing....this further...I wouldn't object."

"I....might be....but I can't. Unseen University would have me kicked out and barred for life if they knew." Rincewind stammered, brightening when I turned slightly giving him a small smile. To his amusement he noted that my cheeks were dark as I cleared my throat."Oh but we're in Ravnica now." He added in a small voice, hearing a faint giggle. Shaking his head he felt a tiny smile curl his lips before he resumed my back-rub, with a little more force amused to feel me relax as he rubbed at the base of my spine.

He's seriously considering it. Who would have thought that Rincewind of all people would even think about....that. I mean we all think about that subject from time to time though I was really only joking around him. Still if he wants to I wouldn't say no...exactly.

I was jogged out of my less than innocent thoughts when Rincewind made a bold move. Or bold for Rincewind anyway and I straightened hoping he'd make the first move when I felt his nose bury itself in my neck, causing me to jerk with a faint squeal that later on I would deny even making. "I wasn't trying to....I was going for romantic." Rincewind mumbled, lifting his head with a faint frown on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I apologized when I pulled myself around to face him, trying very hard not to bump my leg in the process. "I..look I have a better idea. Can you fetch the bottle I've been keeping in the cupboard? Top shelf and it's a light blue." I asked and he nodded, scrambling off the bed only to catch himself on the blanket. I tried very hard not to laugh planting a hand over my mouth to stifle it as he landed in a heap only to quickly scramble back to his feet, dust himself off and rush to the bedroom door.

"I will be right back." Rincewind promised, nearly smacking himself in the face in his hurry to open the door. My laughter followed him as he shot into the hallway rubbing the bridge of his nose before he made it was a little more calmly towards my kitchen. After some careful searching, mainly trying every cupboard I had in my kitchen, I looked up when Rincewind returned with a bottle held tightly in one hand.

"Found it. Whatever it is." He said, bumping the door closed behind him before he made his way towards me giving the offending blanket a narrowing of his eyes that made me smile. Once he sat beside me I grinned, taking the bottle from him only to frown. Once he saw my face fall he grinned, producing two glasses from somewhere in his robe. Not questioning where he had hidden them he held out one and I gave a weak laugh, pouring half a glass for him.

*******************************************************************************

"Thi...this was a marv...marvo....a great idea." Rincewind hiccuped less than an hour later and I giggled, pouring what was left of the bottle of wine into his glass. Noting that that was all that I had left he frowned slightly. "You...you shou...should have the rest." He said, pushing the glass inches from my nose.

"No....yo...you have it. I've drunk....too..mu...much already." I argued and he snorted, his cheeks reminding me of ripe strawberries. "Yo...you have it."

"No I insi...insit....you take it." He countered, the glass wobbling in his fingers and I giggled as he stared at the glass. "I may....hav...have too mu...much already." He added with a hiccup and I grinned, finally taking the glass mainly so he didn't spill it on my carpet.

"Okay....if you....think I...shou....should." I giggled, tilting my head back and he grinned as I poured most of the contains of the glass down my throat though I did spill some on my shirt and I blinked as he started to giggle. "That....that....wasn't....what I want....wanted to do."

"You are....clumsy." Rincewind laughed and I snorted, dropping the now empty glass on the carpet where it bounced. "Never...se...seen that....hapn...happen....it bounced." He stammered and I shrugged, watching the glass for a moment to see if it happened again.

"I thought it....would bon....bouc...jump again." I muttered, with a slight frown and Rincewind just smiled as I chewed my bottom lip looking very confused. I was still frowning at the fallen glass waiting for something to happen when Rincewind shifted closer and I felt his shoulder brush mine.

"You...are very...atr...atrac....cute when you....pull that face." Rincewind pointed out, a smirk on his face when I blushed from embarrassment. Or it could have been the wine though when his face moved closer and our noses touched in the middle I tilted my head to one side and Rincewind took that opportunity to close the distance between us. His mouth found mine causing me to drape an arm around his neck as I kissed him back just as strongly.

I could taste the wine on his tongue when it touched mine, a strong taste of strawberries and once we broke apart I buried my face in his neck. "T...that was...wonf...wondr...great. You taste like berries." I sighed and he cracked a smile as I nuzzled his neck, unable to resist giving it a lick with my tongue and he froze.

"Ailis....?" Rincewind whispered and I lifted my head somewhat reluctantly, thinking even in my drunken state that I'd crossed a line when I found him with his eyes wide.

"S....sorry.....the wine...bad idea...." I mumbled until he leapt forward, using his hands to push my shoulders back and I sprawled with a yelp my eyes widening as he stared at me. Pushing himself up by his elbows he stared down at me as I lay on the bed not blinking until a faint smile crossed his lips and then I was shuddering when he buried his nose in my neck.

"N...no....great idea. Ju...just wish...I'd thog...thout...came up with it." Rincewind mumbled, nose buried in my neck and I grasped the blanket under me with my right hand clenching it tightly into my fist as he started to kiss his way up towards my ear. I didn't move too intent on finding exactly what the wizard had planned on doing and after a pause I felt his hand gently shift my head to one side, leaving me momentarily confused until his mouth found my earlobe and I groaned earning myself a tiny laugh as his grasped my earlobe between his teeth.

I could feel his teeth as they nibbled and nipped, drawing a groan from me as I struggled to stay perfectly still. Noting this Rincewind decided he wasn't going to make it any easier for me and I jerked as his hands found my hips, his left hand gripping my hip. His fingers gently stroked my hips and I moved my left hand to push his hand away only to discover he had planned on that and he grasped my fingers.

"Not....goi...going to ma...make..it...eas...easy." He stammered, lifting my arm above my head despite my weak protests. "Doin....doing this....right." He added, grasping my other arm before he lifted it above my head.

"Rincewind." I gasped and he just smirked at me, burying his face in my neck taking a deep breath as he did. "W....wow." I whimpered, closing my eyes as he kissed and licked his way down my throat. After he reached the collar of my cloak he loosened it, exposing the shirt I wore with a faint smirk on his lips.

When the shirt slipped down enough to expose my shoulders and the faintest hint of my cleavage he paused, taking in a sight he never thought he would see in his lifetime and then I was groaning as his lips brushed each of my shoulders in turn.

"Open your eyes." I heard Rincewind whispered and I cracked open an eye to find the wizard looking directly at my face. "Better. I wan...want to see...your eyes." He told me and I lifted my head slightly to kiss him. He nibbled my lips as the kiss ended giving me a faint smile and as his mouth traveled further down I could feel his fingers on my shirt, carefully undoing each button as he kissed his way down my body.

Some tiny part of Rincewind's mind told him he shouldn't be pursuing Ailis romantically, pointing out the backlash he would face should he ever return to Ankh-Morpork. Aided somewhat by the wine, mostly by the wine if he was going to be honest with himself, Rincewind found it didn't really care to question this. Ailis hadn't even tried to push him away when he pinned her to the bed so that was a plus in his book.

Rincewind wasn't entirely show when he'd unbuttoned her shirt, somewhere between kissing her throat and neck he supposed, though as he stared down at her now very visible bra he blinked. Noticing that he hadn't resumed kissing me I slowly opened my eyes to find him sitting on the edge of the bed his entire face an attractive shade of red. He didn't see me sitting until I lightly set my palm down on his shoulder and he turned to see my eyes searching his face.

"Is there...som...something...wrong....with...m...me?" I hiccuped and he nodded then shook his head when my lower lip quivered. "J...jer...jerk." I snapped at him, my happiness swept away by a wave of fury and heartbreak. "Ge....get out." Seeing me pointing at the door as I pulled my shirt around me, my lips quivering now and fresh tears welling in my eyes Rincewind tried to apologize.

"D...didn't....mean it....like that. Getting swep....swept...away." Rincewind coughed getting a sniff for his trouble. "Ailis, please....look at me." His earlier confidence taking a hit when I turned away, wiping at my eyes with one hand while the other kept my shirt wrapped around me.

"Yo...you don't....like m....me? You made it...think..." I whispered, hot tears running down my cheeks and Rincewind softened reaching out for my hand. This time I didn't move sniffing as he gently wrapped his left hand around mine. "I...I'm sorry..I...." I trailed off as he lifted his right hand to my cheek wiping away my tears.

"You don't need to...apoli..apolo....say you're sorry. I wanted to run....but I can't. I like you, Ailis. You....protected me and I....I'm so grateful....I pushed you away." Rincewind coughed, pressing my hand to his cheek. "Ple...please don't be...mad at me."

"Not...mad just....disappointed." I whispered, moving over so that I sitting on his lap. For once Rincewind didn't object leaving me secretly pleased especially when he placed a hand on my left shoulder. When he started to rub slow circles around my shoulder I didn't object as well liking the way he dug his fingers into my shoulder after a minute or so.

Hearing me sigh brought a smile to Rincewind's face and as he set his other hand on my right shoulder, rubbing it as well, he stared down at me as I rested my head against his chest.

The warm feeling that Rincewind had felt in his stomach earlier had grown and he smiled to himself as he watched me close my eyes a faint smile on my face. Being bolder than he had ever thought he could be Rincewind lifted me up slightly, pleased to see my eyes shoot open in shock his lips finding mine and this time there was so hesitation as he kissed me hard.

We only broke off the kiss long enough for me to awkwardly turn myself around so that I was facing the wizard and then we were started all over again, my arms now draped around the wizard's shoulders and my bandaged leg resting on the bed beside the wizard. Even though I was enjoying 

"Ailis, is...som....something....wrong?" He asked, looking slightly cross-eyed and I sighed lightly kissing his nose.

"My spine aches and I can't reach it. Do you think you could rub my back for me?" I asked and he stared at me until I cleared my throat, my lower lip quivering. "Unless you don't want to?" I muttered noticing how uncomfortable he looked even after having no problem making out with me for more than a few minutes.  
"No! I'll help." He stammered, hoping that his cheeks were just red from the alcohol in his system as he gently moved me from his lap onto the bed.

After some awkward maneuvering he climbed onto the bed behind me and after I heard him take a deep breath he stretched his fingers. "W...where would you like m...me to rub your back?"   
"Along my spine. The pain's mostly in the spot between my shoulder-blades. Oh and near the base of my spine when I fell on my backside." I asked, trying very hard not to giggle as he coughed.   
Once Rincewind finally found the courage he pressed his own palm against my back and I sighed, tilting my head back slightly when he began to rub his fingers against my spine. After a long pause he tried the spot at the base of my spine that I had mentioned not expecting me to let out a groan and he froze his hand still pressed to my spine as he stared at me. 

  
_She's enjoying having you rubbing her back for her, his mind supplied as Rincewind resumed gently running his fingers between my shoulder-blades._   
_This is probably her way of letting you get close to her without making you uncomfortable._   
_But I am uncomfortable! I'm not supposed to be getting close to Ailis, or any woman in general. But I want to get close and the kissing was very good._   
_Of course you do. That's why you have your hands on her right now, his libido answered with a faint chuckle. You're enjoying this and I should know._   
_I mean she is pretty in an undead sort of way. I do like having her around and she didn't make fun of me when I told her I couldn't cast magic. Plus this is actually...nice._

  
"Rincewind?" I whispered, turning my head slightly when he didn't answer to see him staring at the wall over my shoulder. "Is something wrong? You're gone all red." I pointed out and he huffed, taking another breath before he started to rub my back with the fingers on both hands and I couldn't help melting. "W...wow. You're pretty good at this." I breathed and he flashed a grin, putting a little more pressure in his rubbing.

  
_What am I doing? She's sitting right there inches from me and I could just shift an inch closer and we'd be....pressed together. Why did I have to think that?  
_

  
Rincewind lost that train of thought, too focused on how close Ailis was and I let out a whine as he pressed the thumb of his right hand against the base of my spine. "W...what are you doing?" I whispered, secretly pleased when he raised his head chewing his lower lip, two blue eyes staring at the back of my head.  
"I really don't know but I am beginning to like it." Rincewind answered and I instantly agreed especially when his fingers traveled down my back and I let out a gasp when his wandering hands settled on my skirt. 

"I'd just like to say I am too." I whispered, tilting my head back enough to see him grinning at me. Feeling even bolder Rincewind gave my backside a squeeze getting a gasp for his efforts. "W...whoa."

Still grinning Rincewind rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled to myself as he buried his face in my hair, taking a deep breath. "You smell really good." He mumbled and I sighed when he nuzzled my neck. "Even better than the mint."

"Thank you." I answered after I finally found my voice and he laughed when I coughed, feeling slightly stupid. Though when he rested his head on my shoulder again I heard a loud yawn and I sighed, already dreading the outcome. "Rincewind?" I whispered and he raised his head, rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles.

"I'm fine. J...just give me a second." Rincewind mumbled, unable to prevent a second quieter yawn from escaping. "Darn." He grumbled and I shifted around to face him, wincing from the pain radiating from my ankle. "Ailis, I'm alright." He insisted and I just shook my head at him, noting with a faint smile at his eyes were already half closed.

"Rincewind, it's alright. Truthfully I'm kind of tired myself. I think the alcohol was a mistake." I told him, yawning immediately after and he gave me a tired smile lightly kissing my forehead before he rested his head against mine. "How about we take a nap? I'm not going anywhere." I suggested and he mumbled something, eyes closed.

"Y...yeah. Can't seem to....concentrate on you right now." Rincewind admitted, lying on his side without any prompting and I grinned at him, lying chest to chest with him. "I'll...make it up...to you..." He began draping an arm over my stomach, his breathing slowing as I lay beside him.

"Rincewind, don't worry about it." I mumbled, sighing when he snuggled against me.


End file.
